1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment having a cup part for covering a bust (a breast).
2. Related Background Art
An example of garments having a cup part for covering the bust is a brassiere. For fitting the round form of the bust, the cup part of the brassiere is formed three-dimensionally by sewing (patching) three fabric sheets together so as to yield a substantially T-shaped seam (which will hereinafter be referred to as T-shaped three-sheet sewing) as illustrated in FIG. 7, for example. Specifically, a T-shaped three-sheet-sewed cup part 10X is formed by sewing a fabric 14X adapted to cover the front center side of the lower side of a bust top (a breast top, a breast tip, or a nipple) T when worn and a fabric 16X adapted to cover the outer side of the lower side of the bust top T when worn to each other so as to yield a vertical seam and further sewing thus vertically sewed fabrics and a fabric 12X adapted to cover the upper side of the bust top T together so as to yield a transversal seam.
Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose a brassiere having a cup part formed by sewing four fabric sheets together. The cup part of the brassiere disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 is formed by sewing another fabric sheet between the fabric on the front center side of the lower side and the fabric on the outer side of the lower side in the above-mentioned T-shaped three-sheet-sewed cup part so as to yield a vertical seam.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-124890
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-132049